Ha nem hiszed el, hogy az életed ajándék
by WhatUDeserve
Summary: Peachy, ezt most neked szól. Tudom, hogy az eleje nem túl biztató. De lesz még jobb is, és ugye tudod, hogy mindenki szeret?    Jó, tehát a töri egy lányról szól, aki sulit vált, majd megismerkedik valakivel, akivel nagyon jól elvan. A többit olvassátok.
1. Chapter 1

Hát igen. Nem gondolta volna, hogy így végzi. Azt hitte, félkézzel lenyomja az életet. Nem így történt. Most megmutatta neki, hogy vele nem érdemes packázni. Nem lehet félvállról venni az életet. Nem, mintha ő azt csináltam volna.  
>Sem ő, sem a családja nem értette, hogy miért pont vele történt mindez. A legtöbb, amit most tehettek érte, az az, hogy reménykednek. Reménykednek, hogy a kicsi lányuk elég erős lesz ahhoz, hogy túlélje. Most is ott feküdt az ágyon, orvosokkal körülvéve. Próbálták elállítani a vérzést, több-kevesebb sikerrel.<br>Vérveszteségének köszönhetően már alig van eszméleténél. Fejét oldalra fordítja, szemeit szüleire emeli. Látja a kétségbeesést az arcukon, ezért gyenge mosolyra húzza száját, mire elkezdenek sírni. Nehéz pillanatok ezek mindenkinek. Fejét visszafordítja és lehunyja szemeit. Az élet megmutatja, mit alkotott, míg élt. De őt inkább csak az elmúlt 2-3 hónap érdekli. Azt szeretné még egyszer átélni... csak egyetlen egyszer.


	2. Első Próba Failed xD

_**Kicsi Rosette első napjai, yeah.**_  
><em><strong>Ficem szereplői kitalált alakok, a szövegben csúnya szavak hangzanak el, elolvasását mindenkinek ajánljuk. Szereplő egyezése valóságban élő vagy holt személlyel nem csupán a véletlen műve.^^<strong>_  
><em><strong>Deidarát és bandáját Masashi Kishimoto tudhatja magának.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Minden egy egyszerű, bár nem igazán átlagos napon kezdődött, mikor is egy lány, nevezetesen Rosette, első suli napját 'ünnepelte'. Egyedül élt egy kis családi házban. A szülei mind a ketten üzletemberek, ezért mindig úton voltak, pont úgy, ahogy most is. Rosette már megszokta, hiszen akkor sem volt más a helyzet, mikor itthon voltak vele. Mindig a telefonon lógtak, vagy veszekedtek, így most végre nyugta van. Azaz lett volna, ha ugyanabban a suliban marad, de az apukájának nem felelt meg az ottani színvonal, így átíratta egy elit művészeti iskolába. Ott az általános cuccok mellett plusz művészet órák vannak, hogy a 'gyerek lelke kiteljesedhessen'. Rosette nagy hülyeségnek tartotta, de muszáj volt kelni, mert első nap nem akart elkésni. Miközben készülődött bekapcsolta a rádiót és ahol ráért énekelt. Szép hangja volt, ezért akarták a szülők ebbe az iskolába beíratni.<br>Mikor mindennel kész volt, elindult.  
>Busszal nem volt messze a suli, olyan 10 perc lehetett. Ennek előnye, hogy arrafelé nem jártak sokan, így alig voltak a buszon. Egész úton kifelé nézett az ablakon és gondolkodott, hogy milyen lesz az új suli. Milyenek leszek az osztály társak? És a tanárok? Ezekre egyre jobban összeszorult a gyomra. Végül megállt a busz és leszállt. A suli előtt megállt, nagy levegőt vett, majd belépett és megkereste az igazgatóit, ahol elmondták, hogy melyik osztályba fog járni. Meg kellett várnia az osztályfőnököt, aki majd elvezeti az osztályba és bemutatja majd a gyerekeknek. Kis idő után megérkezett és elindultak.<p>

Eközben a teremben

- Hallottátok, hogy új gyerek jön?  
>- Tényleg? Fiú vagy lány? - kérdezgették egymástól a gyerekek.<br>- Szerintem meg kéne tréfálni egy kicsit. Tudjátok, mint egy beavatási szertartás. - vetette fel az ötletet egy szőke fiú.  
>- Ajj, Deidara, te mindig olyan gonosz vagy!<br>- Nem lesz itt semmilyen szertartás! - fújjogták le.  
>- Azt majd meglátjuk, hm... - gondolta magában. Ekkor lépett be az osztályfőnök a gyerekek számára még ismeretlen Rosettel.<br>- Jó reggelt osztály! Mindenki üljön le! - mikor ez megtörtént, folytatta. - Mint látjátok, van egy új osztálytársatok, bánjatok vele normálisan. Mesélnél nekünk magadról? - fordult felé.  
>- Hogyne. - vigyorgott Rosette. - Sziasztok, a nevem Rosette. Itt lakok, nem messze. Szeretem az állatokat és a kék színt! - fejezte be.<br>- Remek, és most keresünk neked egy helyet... - végignézett az osztályon. - Lelle ül melletted valaki?  
>- Igen, Jeli mindjárt beesik. - mondta vidáman, mire az osztály kuncogni kezdett.<br>- Mint mindig. - mosolygott a tanár is. - Akkor Deidara mellett fogsz ülni. - mutatott a szőke fiúra. - Óra után gyere velem és kapsz órarendet meg ami kell.  
>- Köszönöm. - mondta Rosette és odament a padhoz, ahol kellett volna ülnie. - Szia, levennéd a táskádat, hogy le tudjak ülni? - kérdezte kedvesen.<br>- Vedd le, ha annyira zavar. - mondta unottan. Rosette egy kicsit megdöbbent, aztán bepöccent. Megfogta a táskát, jó magasra felemelte, majd elengedte és a táska nagy puffanással esett a pad mellé. Aztán, mint aki jól végezte dolgát leült. Az osztály alig tudta elfojtani a nevetést. Deidara gyilkos pillantást vetett a lányra, aki ártatlanul nézett vissza rá. Az óra további részén nem történt semmi különös. Arról beszélt az ofő, hogy mikor mennek osztály kirándulni és hova. Az osztálytársak, mikor kiderült, hogy egy hét múlva mennek a vidámparkba, nem igazán figyeltek tovább és kis papírfecniket dobáltak Rosettenek, amin a kérdéseiket tették fel. Ő válaszolt is rájuk, csak néha elvétette és másnak dobta vissza. Végül vége lett az órának és Rosette a tanárhoz sietett, intett a többieknek és elmentek a tanáriba, ahol megkapta az órarendet és egy lapocskát, amivel felveheti a könyveket.  
>- Akkor, miután felvetted a könyveidet, el is mehetsz. Amúgy hogy tetszik az osztály? - kérdezte az ofő, miközben a könyvtár felé tartottak.<br>- Ó, nagyon kedvesnek látszanak. Remélem majd jól kijövök mindenkivel.  
>- Megérkeztünk. - mondta a könyvtár elé érve. - Most magadra hagylak, mert órám lesz, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy megbirkózol a feladattal. Vigyázz magadra! - intett, és elment.<br>- Viszlát! - köszönt el Rosette és bement a könyvtárba a könyvekért. Nagyon sok könyv kellett. Atlaszok, tankönyvek, munkafüzetek. Nem fért bele a táskájába, pedig a legnagyobbat hozta, amije volt otthon. Cipekednie kellett, amit nem igazán kedvelt. Nehéz tatyó a hátán, nehéz könyvek a kézben, így ballagott hazafelé. Mikor hazaért levágta a táskáját, mellé meg letette a könyveit.  
>- Wáh, na végre. - masszírozta meg a vállát. - Ilyet többet ne. - majd elment lezuhanyozni. Mikor ezzel is megvolt, bekötötte a könyveit, bepakolt a sulis táskájába, betett valami filmet és elaludt rajta.<p>

Másnap már sokkal nyugodtabban ment az iskolába. Az osztálytársaival jól kijött, kivéve eggyel. Padtársával, Deidarával nem igazán értett egyet. Szüneti beszélgetéseknek köszönhetően kiderült, hogy Deidara visszabukott és csak azért nem csapták ki, mert lefizette a dirit. Nagymenőnek tartotta magát, mert a suli Akatsuki nevű bandájába tartozott, de mivel kibukott abból az osztályból, ezért onnan is kidobták. Ettől függetlenül még mindig nagy az arca, így nem túl nagy népszerűségnek örvend az osztályban. Rosette elhatározta, hogy ezen változtatni fog.

- Szija! - köszönt neki a következő nap reggelén, de Deidara nem foglalkozott vele, inkább rajzolgatott tovább. - Mit rajzolsz? - lépett mögé.  
>- Semmi közöd hozzá, húzz innen! - mondta unottan és eltakarta művét. Így hát Rosette leült mellé a helyére.<br>- Miért vagy ilyen velem?  
>- Mégis mit akarsz? Ugráljalak körbe, mint a többiek? Csak, hogy tudd... - hajolt közelebb. - minden csoda három napig tart. Neked ez az utolsó, úgyhogy jól élvezd ki. Ja, és ne húzz fel, mert megbánod, hm. - húzódott vissza vigyorogva. Rosette nem értette, hogy miért ilyen gonosz, de a fenyegetésnek nem tanúsított túl nagy figyelmet, ezért tovább kérdezett.<br>- Mit kéne tegyek, hogy normális legyél?  
>- Be kéne fognod és visszamenni oda, ahonnan jöttél, hm.<br>- Hidd el, én sem jöttem volna el onnan.  
>- De eljöttél.<br>- Amint látod. - mondta Rosette. Kezdte érezni, hogy jó úton halad, de messze még a vége. Nagyon messze. Eközben megjött a magyartanár és kiosztotta az órai feladatot. Mivel aznap volt az egyik költőnek a szülinapja, verset kellett írni. Az osztálynak nem nagyon tetszett, viszont Rosettenek annál inkább, mert nagyon szeretett verseket írni. 20 perc önálló munka után beszedte az irományokat és elolvasgatta őket.  
>- Sok szép munkát láttam, amiket szeretnék felolvasni. - és elkezdte olvasgatni a munkákat. Nagyon jó volt hallgatni őket, és mindig mikor a szerzőt olvasta a tanár, az osztály kuncogott, mert vicces álneveket adtak maguknak a gyerekek. - És végül, de nem utolsó sorban szeretném felolvasni Peachy Peach versét. - Rosette erre felkapta a fejét. Ez én vagyok, gondolta magában.<p>

_Szeretném, ha szeretnél_  
><em>És nem ellenségnek néznél.<em>  
><em>Szeretném, ha nem bántanál <em>  
><em>És barátoddá fogadnál.<em>  
><em>Szeretném, ha nem lennél ilyen mogorva<em>  
><em>És nem cikiznél engem holtra.<em>  
><em>Szeretném, ha egy kicsit normálisabb lennél,<em>  
><em>Hisz az élet sokkal jobb ennél!<em>

Deidara odahajolt Rosettehez.  
>- Szerinted emiatt most meghatódok?<br>- Miből gondolod, hogy én írtam?  
>Deidara rámutatott a lány pólójára, amin egy félbevágott barack volt, Peachy Peach felirattal.<br>- Lehetnél ennél sokkal kreatívabb.  
>- Te meg lehetnél sokkal kedvesebb! - kiabálta vissza suttogva <em>(-ugye értitek mire gondolok?)<em> Rosette. Farkasszemet néztek, aztán Deidara ördögien elmosolyodott, majd visszatért a dolgához. Az óra további része csöndben telt el. Sőt, egész nap nem szóltak egymáshoz. Utolsó óra után viszont jött az osztályfőnök, hogy Deidarát és Rosettet várják az igazgatóiban.  
>- Valami rosszat tettem? - kérdezte félénken Rosette.<br>- Nem, csak néhány adatot kell még megadnod. Te viszont - fordult Deidara felé. - nagy bajban vagy. Itt vannak a szüleid.  
>Deidarán nem volt látható különösebb jele az aggódásnak. Nyugodtan ballagta végig az utat az igazgató felé, ahol már korán sem volt olyan nyugodt a helyzet.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Első fejezet vége. Majd elmondhatod, hogy tetszik. Ja, és ha valaki véletlenül elolvasná, attól szívesen elfogadnék kritikákat. Pozitívat és negatívat egyaránt.<strong>_


	3. Nem is értem

Az igazgatóiban csend honolt. Mikor a két diák belépett a szobába az ofővel, minden szem rájuk szegeződött. Az igazgató az asztala mögött ült, Deidara szülei pedig előtte egy-egy széken. Az anyukájának a szemei mélységes szomorúságot tükröztek, apukája meg lenézően nézett a fiára. Az ofő intett Rosettenek, hogy üljön le, mire az igazgató megszólalt.  
>- Ugye tudod, miért vagy itt, Deidara?<br>- Nem, halványlila gőzöm sincs. - válaszolta a kérdezett flegmán. Az igazgató nagy levegőt vett, majd folytatta.  
>- Az iskolai magatartásod nem megfelelő. Nem tiszteled a feljebbvalóidat, sem az osztálytársaidat. Ez már alapjába véve nagy baj, de az iskolai teljesítményed katasztrófa. Szinte majdnem mindenből bukásra állsz. Mint gondolom azt te is tudod, ez egy elit iskola, ahol ilyen jegyek nem elégségesek.<br>- Mondd, miért nem mondtad el nekünk Deidara? Miért nem mondtad, hogy baj van? Tudtunk volna segíteni rajtad. - mondta szomorúan az anyukája.  
>- Segíteni? Nekem nem kell segítség. Főleg nem tőletek.<br>- Ne beszélj így! - kiáltotta az apukája.  
>- Mert ha igen, akkor mi lesz?<br>- Te kis... - állt volna fel az apukája, de a felesége visszafogta. Nagyon sóhajtott és a feleségére nézett. Elkeseredettség tükröződött mindkettőjük szemében, viszont az apja tekintete megkeményedett, majd fiára emelte szemeit. - Nem fogom hagyni, hogy a fiamból egy senkiházi legyen! Mostantól különórákra fogsz járni! - mondta ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon.  
>- Mi? Dehogy fogok!<br>- Dehogynem! Amíg az én kenyeremet eszed, addig azt csinálod, amit én mondok! - úgy látszott, Deidara megadta magát. Lesütötte szemeit és mélyeket lélegzett. - Miután hazaértünk, rögtön keresünk valakit, aki segít a tanulásban, mert látjuk, hogy egyedül nem megy.  
>Ezek után a feszültség oszlani látszott, így az igazgató a következő napirendi pontra váltott. Intett Rosettenek, hogy menjen oda, majd odaadott neki egy papírt, hogy töltse ki. Míg a lány a lapot töltögette, Deidara szülei elkeseredetten beszélgettek az esetről, ő maga pedig ugyanott állt, tehetetlenül és nagymértékben dühösen. Mikor visszaadta a kitöltött lapot az igazgató megkérdezte, hogy itt van-e nála az előző iskolai bizonyítványa, mert csak annak ellenében tud ellenőrzőt adni.<br>- Persze. - mondta a lány, majd odaadta a bizit a dirinek, aki egy ellenőrzővel ajándékozta meg. Miközben az általános információkat regisztrálta, az igazgató megnézte a bizijét.  
>- Nahát, ön elég jó tanuló Rosette Kisasszony.<br>- I... igen, mondhatjuk azt is. - szégyenlősködött Rosette. A szülők abbahagyták a beszélgetést, egymásra néztek, majd elmosolyodtak.  
>- Kislány... - szólt hozzá Deidara apja. - ... nem segítenél tanulni Deidarának?<br>- NEHOGYMÁR EZZEL KELLEJEN EGY LEVEGŐT SZÍVNOM! - kiáltotta mérgesen Deidara.  
>- Fogd vissza magad! Már így is eléggé lejárattál bennünket is és magadat is!<br>- Ch...  
>- Kérlek. - fordult ismét a lányhoz. - Még fizetést is kapsz.<br>- Amennyire tőlem telik segíteni fogok neki, de fizetést nem kérek érte. - mosolygott Rosette. Mind a két szülő megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott.  
>- Köszönjük. - az anyukája odament a lányhoz és megölelte.<br>- Mikor tudnál kezdeni?  
>- Bármikor.<br>- Akár már ma is?  
>- Akár már ma is.<br>Rosettenek nagyon szimpatikusnak tűntek a szülők, viszont nem éppen boldogsággal töltötte el az a gondolat, hogy Deidarát kell majd korrepetálnia. De ártatlan lelke nem tudott nemet mondani.  
>A dolgok elrendeződése után bemutatkoztak egymásnak. Deidara apukáját Takaonak, anyukáját Kitsunének hívják. Megbeszélték, hogy mindig iskola után náluk fognak tanulni és este majd Takao hazaviszi a lányt.<br>- A szüleid megengedik, ugye? - kérdezte a lánytól Takao, miközben a házuk felé tartottak.  
>- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem lesz belőle semmi baj. Viszont a szüleim nincsenek itthon.<br>- Ó, egyedül vagy otthon? - fordult hátra az autóban Kitsune.  
>- Igen.<br>- És mit szoktál csinálni?  
>- Hát általában olvasok, vagy zenélek, de leginkább tanulok, mert azzal megy el legjobban az idő.<br>- Milyen hangszeren játszol?  
>- Gitáron.<br>- Egyszer majd játszhatnál nekünk is...  
>Rosette erre nem tudott mit felelni, csak mosolygott. Az út további része jó hangulatban telt el, bár Deidara egy szót sem szólt egész végig, csak az ablakon bámult ki. Mikor megérkeztek, rögtön le is ültették őket a nagyszobában.<br>- Tehát... akkor talán nézzük át, hogy mi kell holnapra. - kezdte Rosette. A hangja remegett egy kicsit, de előhalászta az órarendet a táskájából. - Lássuk csak. Holnap péntek. Dehát... ez csupa művészet óra.  
>- Bizony. Itt pénteken csak olyasmi van, hiszen egész héten nincs. - vigyorgott Deidara.<br>- Jó, akkor nézzük a hétfőt... Angollal kezdünk. - Rosette elővette az angol cuccát és megnézte a leckét. - Értem, tehát egy levelet kell írni a barátodnak, amiben bemutatod a helyet, ahol nyaraltál. Kezdjük el, és ha valamit nem tudsz, nyugodtan kérdezz, oké?  
>- Ja. - jött az igenlő válasz. Elkezdték írni, de Deidarának nem ment. Őszintén szólva nem is érdekelte a dolog, így elkezdett rajzolgatni. Rosette hamar befejezte és megnézte, hogy halad drága padtársa.<br>- Te meg mit csinálsz? - kérdezte kis felháborodással a hangjában.  
>- Rajzolok.<br>- De mié... Nem megy? - enyhült meg. Deidara nem válaszolt, csak rajzolt tovább. Rosette közelebb ült, így látta a füzetet. - Gyere, segítek.  
>- Nem kell a segítséged.<br>- Lehet, sőt biztos hogy nem én kellenék ide. De had próbáljak meg segíteni. Hidd el, jobb lesz. - vette ki lassan a fiú kezéből a füzetet és lapozott, majd visszatette. - Miről szeretnél írni? - kérdezte mosolyogva.  
>- Egyszer voltunk Zakintosnál. - kezdte halkan.<br>- Az merre van?  
>- Görögország.<br>- Kezdhetnéd ezzel, hogy hol van, aztán mesélhetnél nekem róla és leírhatnád.  
>- De te nem vagy a barátom.<br>- Felőlem az Akatsukis haverjaidnak is mesélhetsz, csak jó legyen. - válaszolt vissza ingerülten a lány.  
>Deidara tekintete elkomorodott. Fejét lehajtotta és csak a füzetlapot bámulta maga előtt. Rosette meglepődött.<br>- B... Bocsánat, nem akartalak megbántani.  
>- Szép barátok az ilyenek, nem? - kérdezte alig hallhatóan kis idő múlva. - Csak addig voltam jó, míg ki nem buktam.<br>- Ez azt mutatja, hogy nem voltak igazi barátok. Keress más embereket, akikkel jól kijössz.  
>- De már mindenki utál az osztályban. Semmi pénzért nem lennének jóban velem. - sóhajtotta Deidara.<br>- Dehogy utálnak. Jó, nem is vagy a szívük csücske, de ezen még lehet változtatni. - nem tudta, mit mondhatna még. Nem ismerte annyira az osztályt vagy éppenséggel Deidarát, hogy további kinyilatkoztatásra szánja el magát. De aztán eszébe jutott, mit mondtak neki a régi barátai. Felállt, kinyitotta az ablakot, amin beszűrődött a napfény. Visszament az asztalhoz, karon ragadta Deidarát és kiráncigálta a fényre, majd elővette a telefonját és elindított egy nyugodt számot. Deidara furcsán nézett rá.  
>- A bánat gyógyszere a napfény... - mutatott az égre. - a friss levegő... - mélyet szippantott a levegőből. - a jó zene... - mutatott a telefonjára. - és a kellemes társaság! - mutatott magára. Deidara felnevetett. Ezzel egy-időben valami hullám indult meg Rosetteben. Nem tudta, miért van ez, de mosolyt csalt az arcára.<br>- Gyerünk, Dei-Dei, munkára! - ült vissza az asztalhoz.  
>- Mi az, hogy Dei-Dei? - tiltakozott az említett, miközben követte a lányt.<br>- Hát az új beceneved! Csak nem nem tetszik, Dei-Dei?  
>- De, repesek az örömtől.<br>- Tehát...  
>Folytatták a munkát és nagysokára készen is lettek mindennel. Persze Rosettenek nem volt ott minden cucca, ezért volt, amikor egy könyvből dolgoztak.<br>- Huh, végre. - dőlt hátra a székben Deidara.  
>- Ejj, el vagy szokva a munkától, Dei-Deiiiiiiiiiiiii. - ásított bele a mondatába Rosette. Ránézett az órára, ami kegyetlenül 9 órát mutatott. - Te jó ég, már 9 óra?<br>- Ja, miért?  
>- Én egy órán belül már aludni szoktam. - állt fel és elkezdett pakolni.<br>- Hallottam kész vagytok. Indulhatunk? - lépett be a szobába Takao indulásra készen.  
>- Igen! - pakolt gyorsabban a lány.<br>- Oké, addig kiállok az autóval. - azzal elhagyta a szobát. Nemsokkal ez után Rosette is ezt tette. Az előszobában épp a cipőjét húzta fel.  
>- Hát izé... kösz mindent. - támaszkodott az ajtófélfának Deidara. A lány furcsálkodva egyenesedett fel.<br>- Te megköszönted?  
>- Nem, csak félrehallottad. - Rosette ezen csak mosolygott.<br>- Tudod, teljesen más vagy, mint amilyennek eme néhány nap alatt úgymond, megismertelek. Ilyennek kéne lenned a suliban is.  
>Deidara arca megint elkomorodni látszott. <em>Ne, ne ne...<em>  
>- Nagy ölelééééés, Dei-Dei! - kiáltotta vidáman Rosette és széttárta karjait.<br>- Na még mit nem!  
>Most Rosetten volt a sor, hogy elkedvtelenedjen.<br>- Hát jó, majd holnap találkozunk. - intett 'tanítványának', megfordult és a kilincsért nyúlt. De még mielőtt hozzáérhetett volna Deidara hátulról átölelte. A lány ezen igen meglepődött, de aztán újra kivirult. - Na látod, így kell ezt. Szocializálódj!  
>- Na tűnj innen...<br>Rosette még intett egy utolsót Deidarának és elhagyta a házat.

A konyhából kikukucskálva Kitsune jót nevetett magában ezen a jeleneten...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hell yeah, második feji.<em>**

**_És a nagysokára akkor is egy szó..._**


	4. Böszmeség

Hamar eljött a másnap. Az a másnap, amikor csak művészkedős órák voltak. Rosette még egyszer gyorsan átfutotta az órarendet, reménykedve, hogy a rajz eltűnik onnan. Csalódottan állapította meg, hogy a rajz bizony ott virít feketén-fehéren. Nagy sóhajjal dobta bele a táskájába a rajzcuccot. Már az a gondolat sem vidította fel, hogy ma alig kellett valamit vinnie a suliba, hisz a többi órára nem kellett semmi. Ének, Tánc és Dráma, meg egyéb nyalánkságok, és persze a Rajz... Jó, jó, utolsó óra. Csak nyugodtan. - nyugtatta magát a lány, és elindult.

Az iskolába megérkezvén Rosette örömmel konstatálta, hogy mint mindig, padtársa most is előbb érkezett, mint ő.  
>- Szép jó reggelt! - köszönt széles mosollyal az arcán, miközben helyet foglalt.<br>- Szia. Készen állsz?  
>- Mire? - kérdezte meglepődve a lány.<br>- Az éneklésre.  
>- Már miért ne lennék?<br>- Mert Áron Bá' mindig meghallgatja az újonnan jötteket. Velünk is ezt csinálta még év elején. Aztán a hangod alapján beállít valahova.  
>- Akkor nekem most...?<br>- Bizony.  
>- Na azt már...!<br>- Jóóóó reggelt, gyerekek! - lépett be a terembe trallázva a tanár. - Gyorsan, gyorsan! Mindenki álljon be a helyére! És hol van az én kis... - nézett végig a termen, majd megakadt a szeme Rosetten. - tündérbogaram? Gyere, gyere gyorsan! Borsos Áron vagyok. Mit szeretnél nekünk előadni?  
>- Nem lehetne...<br>- Nem, napsugaram, nem lehetne. Gyorsan, gyorsan, kifutunk az időből!  
>- Most nem jut eszembe egy népdal sem... - nyekeregte a lány. Nagyon össze volt zavarodva, mert kicsit hirtelen jött ez a 'most mindenki előtt énekelsz, drágám' cucc. Bár a többiek nem igazán figyeltek, inkább egymással társalogtak, ami egy kicsit dobott Rosette túlélési esélyein.<br>- Ó, semmi baj, kincsem, most úgysem vagyok népdalos hangulatomban. Eleget fogom hallgatni őket egész nap. Hanem... 'Most múlik Pontosan'. Ismered?  
>- Sajnos nem.<br>- Hát a 'Fáj Még'- et?  
>- Sajnos azt sem.<br>- Add csak ide a telefonodat, cukorborsóm! - lett elege a tanárnak. A lány még jobban megilletődve ugyan, de odaadta neki. - Nyugodj meg, csak a zenéidet nézem meg. Ami rajta van az gondolom fejből meg már, de mivel új vagy még, megengedem, hogy zenével együtt énekelj. - mondta, miközben le sem vette a szemét a kijelzőről. - Gyerekek mondjatok egy számot 1 és 76 között!  
>- 38! - kiáltotta Deidara. Rosette megismerte a hangját, és gyilkos pillantással méregette a fiút, aki csak a vállát vonogatta mosolyogva.<br>- Bryan Adams... Kezdődik, csillagom! - és elindította a zenét. Hosszú, gyötrelmes másodpercek repültek el, míg végre elindult az ének. A lány lehajtott fejjel és halkan, de elkezdett énekelni:

_Here I am - this is me _  
><em>There's nowhere else on earth I'd rather be...<em>

- Hangosabban, papír-zsebkendőm! És fel a fejjel!  
>Ha ezt túlélem, otthon bedöntök egy bödön fagyit... - gondolta magában Rosette, majd felemelte a fejét és jó hangosan folytatta tovább.<p>

_Here I am - it's just me and you _  
><em>And tonight we make our dreams come true<em>  
><em>It's a new world - it's a new start <em>  
><em>It's alive with the beating of young hearts <em>  
><em>It's a new day - it's a new plan <em>  
><em>I've been waiting for you <em>  
><em>Here I am<em> ...

- Hát ez gyönyörű volt... - nézett a lányra meglepődve Borsos Áron, miközben a telefont kapcsolta ki. - Rögtön előre is teszlek! - felállt és Rosettet a nagy kórus elé tolta. - Sajnálom, Izabella. Megtennéd, hogy hátrébb sorolsz eggyel? Köszi, tündérkém.  
>Izabella szó nélkül otthagyva helyét elment és Rosette foglalta el a helyét. A nagy kórus legelső sorában, középen.<br>- Tessék, egy Ének-könyv. Gyerekek, csend legyen! Olyanok vagytok, mint a gyerekek... 154. oldal! Egyszer eléneklem nektek, aztán próbáljátok meg utánam!  
>Rosette megnyugodott, így sokkal felszabadultabban énekelt és így sokkal gyorsabban el is telt az óra. Ahogy a tanár kitette a lábát az osztályból Izabella megjelent.<br>- Mondd, ezt meg hogy képzelted? - üvöltötte.  
>- Micsodát? - kérdezte ijedten Rosette.<br>- Na ne játszd nekem itt a hülyét! Most loptad el a helyem, pedig fele annyira sincs jó hangod, mint nekem!  
>- Én nem akartam...<br>- Dehogynem akartad, tanárok kis kedvence! Csakhogy tudd, ezt még nagyon meg fogod bánni! - és elindult a lány felé, de célját nem érte el, mert Deidara közéjük állt.  
>- Állj le, Izabella. Viseld el a vereséget.<br>- Titeket egymásnak teremtett a sors. Mind a ketten önző, arrogáns piócák vagytok! Még nem végeztem veletek. - azzal megfordult és nagy dirrel-durral elment a helyére. A többiek csak nézték a jelenetet, majd miután látták, hogy nem lesz belőle semmi, ők is elhúzták a csíkot.  
>- Jól vagy? - fordult Rosettehez Deidara.<br>- Persze, csak nagyon megijedtem. - mondta alig hallhatóan a lány.  
>- Gyere, üljünk le. Mindjárt kezdődik az óra.<p>

A Tánc és Dráma óra film nézéssel ment el, de Rosettet nem hagyta nyugodni a gondolat, hogy az előbb majdnem megverték. Az egész olyan félelmetes volt és... és... remegett a keze, így karba fonta, nehogy feltűnjön valakinek. Még belegondolni is rossz volt, hogy mi történt volna, ha Deidara nem lép közbe. Rosette lopva felé pillantott és nem nagy meglepetésére a fiú rajzolgatott.  
>Még szünetben is ugyanazt rajzolta.<br>- Deidara...  
>- Igen?<br>- Hát izé... Köszönöm.  
>- Még mindig azon rágódsz?<br>- Nem vagyok hozzászokva a rajtam alkalmazott erőszakhoz és fenyegetésekhez.  
>- De én is megfenyegettelek.<br>- Hjaj, de te más vagy! Te nem akartál nekem rontani. Legalábbis eddig nem. - nézett kérdően a fiúra, aki szemforgatva visszatért a rajzához. - Megmutatod?  
>- Majd, ha kész lesz. És mielőtt megkérdezed, hogy mikor lesz kész, a válaszom nem tudom.<br>- Ennyire kiismerhető lennék?  
>- Nem, csak mindenre rákérdezel.<br>- Tényleg? - kérdezte Rosette tettetett ártatlansággal a hangjában.  
>- De még mennyire.<p>

Teltek-múltak az órák és a Rajz vészesen közeledett, és végül el is érkezett.  
>- Sziasztok gyerekek! Üljetek le! Az újaknak Patkóm Ágnes vagyok! A mai napon a természet a téma! Jó munkát! - azzal leült a tanári asztal mögé és elkezdett olvasni. Rosette szép lassan előszedegette a rajz cuccát és a lapját bámulta. Szebbnél szebb természettel kapcsolatos kép jutott az eszébe, de a kivitelezéssel bajok voltak, ugyanis a lány egy vonalat sem volt képes meghúzni vonalzó nélkül. Még a pálcikaemberei is förtelmesek voltak. Körbenézett az osztályon, aztán vissza a lapjára. Mindenki bőszen rajzolgatott, míg az ő szeme előtt a rajzból való megbukás lebegett. Utoljára az óvodában rajzolt, mert az előző iskoláiba nem volt rajz óra, vagy ami meg volt tartva, azt is végig bohóckodták.<br>- Baj van? - zökkentette ki gondolatmenetéből Deidara.  
>- Miért kérded?<br>- Csak mert még el sem kezdted.  
>- Ó, csak annyi ötletem van, hogy nem is tudom, melyikkel kezdjem. - 'Nem, mintha el tudnám bármelyiket is.' - tette hozzá magában.<br>Újabb negyed óra semmittevés után Rosette már tényleg elkezdett aggódni. El kéne kezdeni... - gondolta magában és próbált valamit odarajzolni. Műve 5 perc alatt kész lett. Deidara már rég kész volt, ezért átpillantott a lány válla felett.  
>- Ez meg mi?<br>- Ez? Hát... ez aaaa... a természet lelke!  
>- Úgy látszik Miss Tökéletes mégsem olyan tökéletes...<br>- Senki nem állította, hogy tökéletes vagyok.  
>- Talán szükséged lenne egy kis...<br>- Ne is folytasd! Megoldom egyedül is! Sőt, már meg is oldottam!  
>- Hát azt látom. - kuncogott Deidara.<br>- Nevess csak...  
>- Jajj, ne legyél már ilyen. Nem is olyan rossz ez a... rajz. - tört ki megint nevetésben. Rosettenek ez nagyon rosszul esett. Ránézett az órára és visszatért a csodás műhöz. - Na mi van? Most megsértődtél?<br>- Nem. Minden rendben.  
>- Még meg lehet menteni. Csak kéne még ide egy kis ilyen... meg egy kis ilyen... - rajzolgatott bele. A lány csodálattal figyelte, amint pacájából tűrhető firkálmányt kreálnak. - és kész is! Nem lett túl tökéletes, de csodát nem tudok tenni.<br>- Pedig az én rajzomhoz képest ez nagyon szép.  
>- Ez a te rajzod, csak fel lett javítva.<br>- Köszi... - állt fel Rosette és kivitte a rajzát. Előbbi rosszkedvét a boldogság váltotta fel. Padjához visszatérvén Deidara szólt neki, hogy most vele megy haza, mert apukája nem ér rá.

Művészünk éppen az ellenkező irányban lakott, mint Rosette és az út is többszöröse volt annak, amit meg szokott tenni. Így a lány kihasználta az időt és kérdések tömkelegét zúdította Deidarára. Persze jobbnak látta a család témát kihagyni, hiszen most biztos feszült a hangulat.  
>- Száraz a levegő. - jegyezte meg Rosette, mikor leszálltak a buszról.<br>- Az baj?  
>- Nem tudom... csak szóvá tettem.<br>- Aham, mit csinálunk ma?  
>- Úgy gondoltam, hogy angolozunk egy kicsit.<br>- Ehhh, ne már!  
>- Nem nyitok vitát! Hidd el, nem lesz olyan rossz...<br>- Ülni a könyv felett és szavakat magolni? Már hogyne lenne rossz?  
>- Ki mondta, hogy könyvből magolod? - kérdezte mosolyogva Rosette.<br>- Inkább meg sem kérdezem. - mosolygott vissza rá Deidara.

Ez az idilli hangulat csupán Deidaráék házág tartott, ahogy Rosette egy nem éppen nyugodt estének volt részese...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sajnálom, hogy sokat kellett rá várni. Remélem, majd kárpótol valamennyire eme fejezet és nem lett annyira gáz.<em>**


End file.
